<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to dance with electricity by Setfiretotherainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736772">to dance with electricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow'>Setfiretotherainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH Dancing oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing in the forest, its could also be read as pining, no beta we die like kite, the gon/killua is more implied, this is honestly just fluffy and soft, this is one of the few fics ill ever write thats not sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple step dance, not a lot to it, but it was fun, it was so much fun, it was fast and dizzying, and almost as pretty as Killua’s smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH Dancing oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to dance with electricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies!<br/>this is just short and sweet, I really liked my other dancing fic so now its a thing, there will be one with Kurapika later, I don't know when.<br/>this was fun and Gon and Killua are their canon ages so I didn't write anything explicitly shippy, like there's obviously something going on but they're 12 and I just wanted to write 12 years olds who don't really know what love is being in love but not quite realizing it :)<br/>~MiRo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rhythm of the music seemed to dance with them as they flew around the forest floor. The beat of the drums thumping and the flutes harmonizing with the trumpets, it was an odd mixture of instruments but it was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the few times that Killua had decided to take a break from training and Gon had used it as an opportunity to teach his best friend a new dance that he learned. It was a simple step dance, not a lot to it, but it was fun, it was so much fun, it was fast and dizzying, and almost as pretty as Killua’s smile. Almost, because nothing is as pretty as Killua’s smile, or his laugh, his laugh is really really pretty, and Gon thinks that maybe he loves Killua, but he decides that he doesn't need to think about that right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he can think about instead, is the way the sun illuminates Killua, and makes him look absolutely breathtaking, the way that his alabaster hair glows, the way his eyes are alight with happiness so genuine it hurts, the way he’s laughing like there's nothing else in the world. Thats what Gon wants to think about right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music is crescendoing, louder and louder, louder and louder, and Killua takes Gon’s hand and the two boys dance all over the forest floor giggling as they go, tripping over their feet, and the roots of the trees, and having the time of their life, acting as though there was nothing more important in the world than each other, and in a way. It was true, there was nothing more important to Killua or Gon in that moment than the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music quieted and slowed down, Gon and Killua slowing down with it, their laughter dying out and fading into a content silence. T</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music is gone, Gon and Killua stand still, and for just a moment, everything is quiet, the insects have gone to sleep and the beasts in the forest have also fallen under Hypnos’s spell. Gon breaks the silence, “We should do that again sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua grinned, “yeah- yeah we really should.” and Gon is once again reminded of just how lovely his friend is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys share a smile, eyes filled with adoration for each other, and they go to sleep under the stars.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>